


The Mage Viscount

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Dragon Age 2 where Hawke sides with the mages yet still gets elected to be Viscount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage Viscount

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, The Viscount is the 'King' and Viscountess is 'Queen' and that Kirkwall does not gender-specify the positions. Just whoever is leading is viscount and their spouse is viscountess.

With the unexpected support of the Templars, the city practically forced Hawke to rule. Despite his opposition of the Templar Order and his denial of the Chantry's values, he was still Kirkwall's Champion. The people knew that Hawke had stood by Viscount Dumar during the Qunari crisis and that he single-handedly saved the entire city. They were not about to forget that. They saw that Hawke always seemed to be on the right side of history, so it only seemed logical that he should be Viscount.

The induction ceremony was no less than Hawke deserved. The entire city was in celebration if the election of their champion. Draped from head to toe in Orlesian finery, with Anders by his side in similar dress, Hawke was sworn into office by Knight-Captain Cullen. As was customary, Hawke addressed the people of Kirkwall about his ambitions, his goals, and his gratitude. Of course, we companions had front row seats and cheered him on the whole way. A small group of us were ushered inside for The crowning ceremony. Aveline, being Guard-Captain, was given the privilege of crowning both Hawke and Anders as Viscount and Viscountess, respectively. The crowns were made of solid white gold with black diamonds engraved into their surfaces. But let's not forget the banquet. Oh, Maker! All of the nobility were in agreement that Hawke was host to the most unique inaugural banquet that they had ever heard of. We were just glad that Hawke hadn't forgotten how to party.

The fun was short-lived, however, as Hawke's first day as Viscount rolled around. He skipped the traditional parade around town to introduce himself to everyone. Mainly because everyone already knew him very well and Hawke had business to take care of. Within the day, Hawke (With the assistance of Anders and Seneschal Bran) had reformed the Templar Order to be separate from the Chantry (at least in Kirkwall) and to only exist to protect mages from blood magic, banned all reverence of Andraste and The Divine, ordered the destruction of the Gallows, and began work on building a new Circle of Magi where the Chantey used to be to be used as exclusively as a school to educate and train mages in different fields of magic and to discourage the use of blood magic.

Within the year we saw the fruits of Hawke's labor. Mages could finally coexist peacefully among the general population. They were just like everyone else. Thanks to the creation of new laws, the City Guard was able to prevent the misuse and abuse of magic. Blood magic had become virtually nonexistent and the Templar Order slowly shrank. The Gallows no longer haunted the city as a reminder of it violent past, now there is only the open waters to stare out into for all eternity.

We all new that this utopia couldn't last forever. As the next year rolled in, stubborn Chantry sympathizers threatened Hawke's reign. They still believed the lies that spewed from The Divine and didn't believe that their city should be ruled by a mage, especially not one whose husband was the mage that blew up the Chantry and killed Grand-Cleric Elthina and all of the Mothers and Sisters inside. So finally, after 3 months of secretive planning, we fled. Seneschal Bran along with the City Guard covered their tracks. Aveline, Fenris, Donnic, Merill... All of them hopped into Isabela's ship with which she sailed them to Dairsmuid, the Capitol of Rivain.

I stayed behind so that I could send news to them about how Kirkwall was doing. It took only three years for everything Hawke had done to fall apart the Chantry was reestablished and began oppressing the mages as soon as possible. I tried to run but you caught me, Seeker. And now here I am telling you the story of the Champion of Kirkwall. And don't bother looking for him. Because he won't help you, none of them will, for as long as you wear the chantry sunburst on your armour.


End file.
